hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Pretend
Just Pretend is a single released by Deuce on May 31, 2015. Lyrics Introducing the heavyweight champions Better get your gloves on and get the right people in your corner 'Cause you gon' need 'em Aye, let's go I'mma get my grind up, I'mma get it in I done made my mind up, let this shit begin If you with me now, we down till the end Homie, ain't nothing changed, we going for the win 'Cause this ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh (Hold up) This is what I'm all about, killing it just for the crowd Look at all the fans looking at me, without a doubt it's working out I know that I'm the worst, I'm far from out of bounds I got a curse, it's cursing me to eat your heart out Fuck a town, your town, my town Sit your ass back down, give it up for motherfucking Aron There ain't no one as great, son Make no mistake, I'm the heavyweight champion You're the Hansons who grew up in a ranch, bitch And since you became a bunch of diaper eating, potty mouth kids You've been shitting in your Pampers, now it's Just me thinking out loud, shit I'mma get my grind up, I'mma get it in I done made my mind up, let this shit begin If you with me now, we down till the end Homie, ain't nothing changed, we going for the win 'Cause this ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh (Hold up) Bend over, you's a big boy now Open your ass wide as fuck, let's play a little Red Rover Mister Casanova, uglier than Yoda Yodels like Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street, hold up I gotta look over my shoulder just 'cause you posted A couple pics on Instagram with a gun loaded? Blow me, why your cheeks rosy? Don't they get red like that when you start spitting, oy vey? You say you got something to say, but it's noisy The frequency inside of your head has got you poisoned Broiling, I got you cooked, your mind is coiling Shook 'cause you'll never be joined in (I'mma get my) I'mma get my grind up, I'mma get it in I done made my mind up, let this shit begin If you with me now, we down till the end Homie, ain't nothing change, we going for the win 'Cause this ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh (Hold up) '''Gadjet: '''Hello everybody, how the fuck you doing? Let me take a second on this microphone to ruin (Hold up) '''Gadjet: '''Anybody's fucking chances of rapping a flow this fluent I'm not a fucking human, you stupid pukes, I'm a mutant (Hold up) '''Gadjet: '''Oh, that's your favorite rapper? That's cool 'cause I never knew him But since you introduced him, I might as well show deuce to him (Hold up) '''Gadjet: '''Oh no, not the homie, I'm talking what I'mma do to him Stand over that phony little pussy and start pooping I'mma get my grind up, I'mma get it in I done made my mind up, let this shit begin If you with me now, we down till the end Homie, ain't nothing change, we going for the win Cause this ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh This ain't just pretend, no This ain't just pretend no, oh (Hold up) Trivia *The instrumental is from DJ Corbett, who is also featured on the chorus. * At the end of the song there is a quiet conversation with Deuce and Gadjet. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Gadjet Category:Deuce Singles Category:Covers (Deuce) Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)